Apparatuses that are configured for use on a gun (e.g. a rifle, a handgun, paintball gun, etc.) for permitting a shooter of the gun to fire it from a cover position in an aimed manner are known (i.e., conventional cover-position sighting apparatuses). Examples of such apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,643,969; 6,311,424; 3,863,354; 3,262,440; 1,264,133; 1,260,285; 1,227,544; 880,378; 813,932; 694,904 and 187,432. In permitting a shooter of the gun to fire it from a cover position in an aimed manner, the shooter of the gun is able to remain substantially out of a line of enemy fire while being able to fire at hostile targets in an aimed manner. Firing in this manner in a hostile or potentially hostile engagement saves lives and saves ammunition, both of which are important endeavours in a hostile or potentially hostile engagement.
Such conventional cover-position sighting apparatuses are known to have limitations that adversely affect their effectiveness, desirability and/or practicality. One limitation of certain conventional cover-position sighting apparatuses is that they are inefficient in enabling a desired target to be accurately and timely acquired, even with excessive training. This is unacceptable as it puts shooters at risk and such training can often be in conflict with preferred engagement tactics. Some of such conventional apparatuses have the limitation of making a gun cumbersome due to being non-stowable, being non-removable, being difficult to remove and/or their physical size. This adversely impacts their mobility and convenience, makes them susceptible to damage and/or puts them in the way of other components of the gun. Another limitation of some conventional apparatuses is that they generate images that are distorted and/or disorienting, making it difficult to aim in an accurate and/or repeatable manner. Still another limitation of some conventional apparatuses is that they include multiple mirrors that require an undesirably high degree of alignment for enabling effective aiming. Some conventional apparatuses require a shooter to have close facial proximity to the gun in order to acquire a desired target, which is often a limitation in that this can adversely affect safety of the shooter. Yet another limitation of some conventional apparatuses is that they are overly expensive to implement, maintain and/or replace.
Therefore, apparatuses and systems configured for enabling a gun to be fired from cover positions in an aimed manner and that they at least partially overcome limitations associated with such conventional approaches for enabling firing from cover positions would be useful and novel.